lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Johnny, Yes Papa?
My names Emily..And i'd heard there was many Children Channel's on Youtube. They never pleased me, even when a kid..I'm in Art School and only 18. And one night, only around Midnight, i was messaging my friend, Cat. Cat and i known each other ever since freshmen year. We were texting on our Phones and we were talking about many Topics, until she told me about "Johnny Johnny, Yes Papa?" Videos. I wasn't very please with this, since i'm an 18 year old like i said, and then we happen to talk about Children Videos? sounds strange. Though Cat has an younger brother, Diego, by the age of 4, so i would clearly see why she would even talk about this. ( Cat is `` and Emily is " ) "Why are you bringing up this?" ``Because, I saw Diego watching this Johnny Johnny, Yes Papa video, but it didn't look normal. It looked unsettling.`` "What..do you mean?" ``He was smiling wide at it, and it was static and even the audio was screwed up.`` "I cant believe this. Is there a video for this?" ``Yes, ill show you it, i found it earlier.`` Cat then sent the video to me, a YouTube link to be exact. I wasn't still please of this, and i cant be dumb to fall into these. I tap on the video link as it popped up The video on YouTube. The video loaded as i saw that white circle. Then the video played, The intro played and the video played itself. Johnny was at the kitchen wearing his pinkish purple pajamas with him on it and that pink waffle cone..thing..? and that just read "Johnny!". It seem normal but while he was eating the sugar, Johnny looked up slowly at the camera, or, at least..at me.. It was at a minute mark as the screen turned red, along with Johnny oozing something black down his mouth and eyes, as it then turn to a screamer. i threw my phone to the floor, and it didn't even crack. I later calmed down, picking up my phone and only to see him still looking at me. It then played through the static audio And It To Cuts To Black With "E M I L Y. . ." When i heard that, i flipped, and exit out of YouTube and shut off my phone. I couldn't get that image out of my head. It was just..glued in. I'd tried sleeping that night. But that image never went away. The next day i woke up by the morning light that shine out my window. I notice i didn't happen to charge my phone the other day, and it was dead. I went into the restroom, only to find black ooze was everywhere. I screeched in horror and ran out back to my room, to fine black ooze there too.. i was trap. i ran out to my kitchen, and found that small..kid.. ..Johnny.. He looked at me, with a sugar jar and smiled widely. I'd backed away and i couldn't even think right. I attempt to grab a kitchen knife that was right beside me and charged at Johnny. But i couldn't. It felt like he was in control of my body, i froze as i was face close to Johnny. His smile disappeared as he began to cry, and that's when i unfroze. What can this even be? i thought. Surely not reality.. I shook my head and stabbed Johnny right into his Big head. His eyes rolled back as he screamed, and not even blood came out of his head. His corpse laid there on my kitchen floor and he went into a sort of..black smoke? I couldn't tell what was happening, but he was gone, along with all the black ooze that was around my apartment. What was left was just the knife i stab into his head. I put the knife away and walked back too my room. I thought i was loosing my sanity, but the deed was done. ... At least i thought. My house phone rung as it had the name "Cat" on the screen. I picked it up. "Hello?" ``Emily, there's something wrong with Diego!`` "What do you mean?`` ``He's freaking out, screaming and something black is going down his face!`` ".." ``..E-Emily?`` "..Ill be there." And i hung up. To be continued. . .? Category:Johnny Johnny Category:Childern Category:Children Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Video